The Dog, the Bloodsucker, and the Human
by CarrieCatt
Summary: I never imagined that I could have both of them... but I guess dreams do come true. This would never have worked out if Edward had turned me already, but I know that one day I am going to change, and this will never happen again, but for now I will relish in these strong feelings of love coursing through me. (for both team Edward fans, and team Jacob fans)


Preface:

I never imagined that I could have both of them... but I guess dreams do come true. This would never have worked out if Edward had turned me already, but I know that one day I am going to change, and this will never happen again, but for now I will relish in these strong feelings of love coursing through me.

* * *

Chapter One (of One):

As I lay there, the two boys, or men I should say, were eyeing each other; trying to one up the other. Edward and Jacob, were sat on either side of my bed with me laying in between. The first one to make a move was Edward; leaning over me and kissing me forcefully on the lips. Sparks flew through my body, a soft moan strangled its way into my throat, muffled by Edward's lips. My cheeks then tinting a dark scarlet realizing what was to come. Jake seemed slightly hesitant in making the next move, but as Edward sat up the smug smirk on his lips pushed Jake over the edge. He leaned down, placing his mouth on my neck and then sucking... something Edward never has, and most likely will never do. This sent streaks of warmth from my head to my toes, and caught me by surprise. Although, when I opened my eyes, Edward's eyes were squinted, contemplating his next move. Taking me by surprise, Jacob moved his lips to mine, removing the coldness that Edward's had left there.

Not long after, Edward shoved Jake aside, not too gently I might add. He quickly lowered himself onto me, kissing me on the forehead, and in one fluid motion, removed my shirt. Leaving my upper body in only the elegant, but very lacy bra. Sending a new wave of scarlet to my cheeks. I was not used to anyone seeing me this vulnerable, considering that no one has ever seen me like this until now. Both their hungry eyes scanned over my petite body, and before Jake could react, Edward's lips were back on mine, and his hands ran up and down my bare skin; soothing the fire raging underneath while also adding a new wave of through my body (,and not from the coldness). I knew that I was not going to be losing my virginity tonight, so this battle of dominance was only through pleasing _me_. My hands curled around Edward's neck, my fingers combing through his bronze hair. I moaned once more into his eager mouth, hearing him groan in return. I was so engrossed that I almost forgot that Jacob was still here, and I was shocked when I felt his warm skin brush against mine.

Edward was pushed aside, and Jake was on top of me; reaching behind me and unclasping my bra before putting my nipples into his warm embrace. As he rubbed them between his fingers, my hips slowly started grinding against his. After a minute or two, I threw my head back, the warmth there felt so nice, especially as I felt its repercussions down _there_. I groaned loudly as he continued, my body responding so easily to his gentle touch. He then started to knead one of my breasts, and continued his teasing on my other nipple. When Edward butted back in, he did not push Jake off of me. He merely moved his body off of me, and let him continue his handy work. Edward then slowly kissed my abdomen down to my waistline. He put his hands on my hip bones and pressed down slightly to hold me in place. Jake was still going at my breasts, and the warmth from him, and the coolness from Edward were slightly overwhelming. Even more so when Edward moved his hands down into my waistband, and slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, pulled my jeans off; leaving me almost completely exposed. I wonder what Charlie would think if he knew what we were doing. Suddenly, Jacob and Edward switched places, Jake's hands running up and down my legs and thighs, while Edward cupped his lips around my neglected nipple.

For a moment I thought I was in heaven, Edwards mouth there felt so pleasurable that I almost couldn't comprehend it. Once again, my hands wound their way into his beautiful bronze locks, and lightly pressed on the back of his head. Through the torturous pleasure Edward was putting me through, I could tell Jake was getting impatient by the quickening pace of his hands rubbing my legs. My hips began grinding against Edward even harder than before.

Encouraged by my body's replies, Edward's other hand started to tease my other nipple, and Jacob had a new wave of confidence. He moved his hands up my legs slowly, leading to the band of the panties I was wearing, which matched the bra I had been wearing. In a moment I held my breath as he slowly slipped them down my legs, exposing me completely, and my already racing heartbeat increased. Edward removed himself from my breasts, and kissed his way up to my lips, when he reached them, he pecked them softly and sent me a smile, melting my heart, and I sent him a small smile in return.

As soon as my lacy panties were removed, I could feel the wetness there. They both eyed my body up and down, and whispered _"__beautiful__"_ slightly out of sync; causing me to blush feverishly. Quickly after, Edward brought his lips down onto mine, while Jake massaged my inner thighs, and I heard him moan in content. My head flew back as Edward's lips were removed from mine, and were soon replaced by the warm, smirking lips of Jacob Black. His touch sent waves of warmth through me, while Edward's touch sent cold spirals through me; both touches equally pleasurable. Jacob's hands slid down to my breasts once again, making small moans travel from my mouth into his.

Once my hips started to grind against the air, Edward stepped in. His cold hands steadily widened my legs, exposing myself to him. My hips wiggled on their own accord, trying to be rid the wetness between my thighs, but my legs were still held apart. I felt his hand lift off my leg, and sneak it's way into my wetness, making me groan loudly. He gently touched my sensitive clit, sending shudders through my body. The spirals of cold from Edward's hands met at my core with the sparks of warmth from Jake's hands. The feeling creating more wetness underneath Edward's hand, and my moans making their way into Jake's mouth. My hips ground more forcefully into Edward's hands, and my back arched as the pressure began to build. Edward picked up the pace while rubbing my clit; making me shudder with pleasure. Jake then put his warm mouth onto my breast, and began to suck. He then massaged the other. My back arched into him, pushing my breasts as close to him as possible.

Their touches made me feel beautiful, almost as if I deserved to have such amazing people love me, and as the build up increased, so did my heart rate and my breathing. Everything slowly grew fuzzy and I lost control. My back arched more than I thought possible, my hips bucked wildly, and after a few seconds of the fuzziness, the immense pleasure exploded. My eyes were forced shut, and all I could hear was my scream as the warmth spread, engulfing me, my body shuddering. I could feel the immense amounts of wetness spread everywhere. I was in pure bliss.

As the high slowly subsided I began to gain control of my senses again. I felt two pairs of arms, one warm, one cold, wrapped around my torso from either side. I heard quiet sighs of content, and almost silent whispers, _"__When do you think she'll come back to her senses?__"_ that was Jake asking Edward. After he asked that, I stretched my arms above my head, and my legs straight down; my toes uncurling, and let out a dainty yawn. This caused them both to chuckle quietly, _"I think she will be back in just a moment,"_ Edward had breathed out with a light laugh. My cheeks flushed scarlet for what feels like the millionth time tonight. _"She is most definitely back," _Jake said, also with a laugh. _"Welcome back, Bella, my l__ove,"_ Edward said slightly mocking me, _"Ugh,"_ I groaned, and tried to cover my scarlet face.

_"So, who was better?"_ They interrogated me in perfect sync.


End file.
